Ronaldo Souza
| birth_place = Manaus, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style =Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Submission Grappling | stance = | fightingoutof= Manaus, Brazil | team = Black House | rank = black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | yearsactive = | mmawins = 11 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 10 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 2 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = September 12, 2009 }} Ronaldo de Souza is a Brazilian mixed martial artist, submission grappler and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu practitioner. His nickname is Jacaré (Portuguese for alligator). Biography Souza started training Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu when he was 17. He is a 5-time World Jiu-Jitsu Champion, including gold medals in the Openweight class in 2003, 2004 and 2005. His other credentials include the 2005 77–87 kg ADCC Champion and the 2005 ADCC Absolute Division runner-up, only losing to Roger Gracie who outweighed him by approximately 25lbs. A member of the "holy trinity," Souza is widely considered to be among the greatest BJJ practitioners of all time. In 2008 he was runner up in Dream's mixed martial arts Middleweight Grand Prix tournament, losing to Gegard Mousasi in the finals. Souza made his MMA debut on September 9, 2003 at Jungle Fight's inaugural event where he lost to Jorge "Macaco" Patino by KO at 3:13 into the first round. He returned to MMA eight months later at Jungle Fight 2 securing a submission win over Victor Babkir under a minute into the first round. His next fight was in April 2006 at Jungle Fight 6 where he got his second win, defeating by Alexander Shlemenkoan by an arm triangle choke submission. He went on to fight twice before the end of 2006, winning both fight by submission during the first round. In 2006, Souza fought and drew with former UFC Heavyweight Champion Randy Couture in a grappling contest. After the match Souza was invited by Couture to train at his gym. Souza accepted and started training at Xtreme Couture in Las Vegas. Souza's first fight of 2007 was on May 19 with him scoring a submission win due to strike over Bill Vicick at Gracie Fighting Championships: Evolution. He would next fight twice within a two week period on September 29 and October 13, scoring two submission wins both within the first round. Dream In 2008 Souza signed with Japanese MMA-promotion Dream, and was scheduled to participate in the 2008 Dream Middleweight Grand-Prix. In the first round of the tournament, at Dream 2 on April 29, 2008, he defeated Ian Murphy by a rear naked choke submission in the first round. This secured him a place in the quarter-finals which took place at Dream 4 on June 15 were he fought former ICON Sport Middleweight Champion Jason "Mayhem" Miller. The fight went the distance with Souza continuously going for submissions with Miller escaping multiple rear naked choke, leglock and armbar-attempts while mounting his own offense on the feet. Souza was awarded a unanimous decision victory which secured him a place in the semi-final of the Middleweight Grand-Prix. In the semi-finals which took place at Dream 6 on September 23, Souza defeated Zelg Galesic early in the first round by armbar submission. The victory earned him a place in the finals of the tournament and a shot at the Dream Middleweight Championship against Gegard Mousasi that same night. In the fight Souza was knocked out early in the first round by an upkick as he attempted to dive past Mousasi's guard to land a strike of his own. After participating in the tournament, Souza left Xtreme Couture and went to San Diego to train with Saulo and Xande Ribeiro, before leaving to train with Anderson Silva and Andre Galvao in preparation for Silva's upcoming bout with Thales Leites at UFC 97 at Black House. Jacaré fought in the Dream Middleweight Championship in a rematch with Jason Miller at Dream 9 after Gegard Mousasi vacated the title when moving up to Light Heavyweight. The fight was called a no contest due to an illegal kick to the head that opened up a gash on Souza's head.http://www.dreamofficial.com/free/fightcard/?id=20090526 Strikeforce Jacaré made his Strikeforce debut on December 19, 2009 at Strikeforce: Evolution with a first round submission win over Matt Lindland. Personal life He has two brothers, one older and one younger.Interview with Ronaldo "Jacaré" Souza Grappling credentials *'ADCC Submission Wrestling World Championship': :ADCC 2005 :77 - 87kg: 1st Place :Openweight: 2nd Place :ADCC 2003 :77 - 87kg: 2nd Place :ADCC 2003 Brazilian Qualifiers :77 - 87kg: 1st Place *'CBJJ World Championships': :2005 :Black Belt Meio Pesado : 1st Place :Black Belt Open Weight: 1st Place :2004 :Black Belt Meio Pesado : 2nd Place :Black Belt Open Weight: 1st Place :2003 :Brown Belt Meio Pesado : 1st Place :Brown Belt Open Weight: 1st Place :2002 :Brown Belt Meio Pesado : 1st Place :Brown Belt Open Weight: 2nd Place :2001 :Purple Belt Medio : 1st Place :Purple Belt Open Weight: 1st Place *'CBJJ Pan American Championships': :2004 :Black Belt medium-heavy: 1st Place :Black Belt Open Weight: 1st Place *'CBJJ European Championships': :2005 :Black Belt medium heavy: 1st Place :Black Belt Open Weight: 2nd Place *'CBJJ Brazilian Championships': :2004 :Brown Belt medium-heavy: 1st Place *'BJJ World Cup': :2005 :Black belt: 2nd place :2004 :Black belt: 1st place Mixed martial arts record {| class="wikitable sortable" border="1" style="font-size:85%; text-align:left; width:100%;" |- |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Record |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Date |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Result |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Opponent |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Event |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Method |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Round |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Time |align="center" style = "background: #f0f0f0"| Location |- |11-2 (1) |2009-12-19 | Win | Matt Lindland |Strikeforce: Evolution || Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |1 |4:18 | San Jose, California, US |- |10–2 (1) |2009-05-26 | NC | Jason Miller |DREAM.9 Feather Weight Grand Prix 2009 Second Round |Cut via illegal soccer kick (Miller on Souza) |1 |2:33 | Yokohama, Japan |- |10–2 |2008-09-23 | Loss | Gegard Mousasi |Dream 6: Middleweight Grand-Prix Final | KO (Upkick) |1 |2:15 | Saitama, Japan |- |10–1 |2008-09-23 | Win | Zelg Galesic |Dream 6: Middleweight Grand-Prix Final | Submission (Armbar) |1 |1:27 | Saitama, Japan |- |9–1 |2008-06-15 | Win | Jason Miller |Dream 4: Middleweight Grand-Prix Second Round | Decision (Unanimous) |2 |5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- |8–1 |2008-04-29 | Win | Ian Murphy |Dream 2: Middleweight Grand-Prix Opening Round | Submission (Rear naked choke) |1 |3:37 | Saitama, Japan |- |7–1 |2007-10-13 | Win | Wendel Santos |HTJ – Hero's The Jungle | Submission (Strikes) |1 |1:40 | Brazil |- |6–1 |2007-09-29 | Win | Jose Ribamar |AC – Amazon Challenge | Submission (Armbar) |1 |3:28 | Manaus, Brazil |- |5–1 |2007-05-19 | Win | Bill Vucick |Gracie Fighting Championships: Evolution | Submission (Strikes) |1 |3:01 | Columbus, Ohio, US |- |4–1 |2006-12-17 | Win | Haim Gozali |JF 7: Jungle Fight Europe | Submission (Reverse Arm Triangle Choke) |1 |1:34 | Ljubljana, Slovenia |- |3–1 |2006-09-27 | Win | Alexey Prokofiev |Fury Fighting Championship 1 | Submission (Triangle Choke) |1 |2:30 | Sao Paulo, Brazil |- |2–1 |2006-04-29 | Win | Alexander Shlemenko |Jungle Fight 6 | Submission (Arm Triangle Choke) |1 |2:10 | Manaus, Brazil |- |1–1 |2004-05-15 | Win | Victor Babkir |Jungle Fight 2 | Submission (Strikes) |1 |0:56 | Manaus, Brazil |- |0–1 |2003-09-13 | Loss | Jorge Patino |Jungle Fight 1 | KO (Punch) |1 |3:13 | Manaus, Brazil |- References External links * *Profile at Dreamofficial.com *Interview with Jacare Videos of Ronaldo Souza Competing *Roger Gracie vs. Ronaldo Souza (2005 ADCC) Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Living people Category:1979 births fr:Ronaldo de Souza ja:ホナウド・ジャカレイ pt:Ronaldo Souza